Stop In The Name Of Love
by APrairiefan
Summary: Kinda based off the song by Diana Ross and The Supreme Hit Song, "Stop In The Name Of Love"
1. Stop In The Name Of Love

Summary: This story is somewhat based off of Diana Ross and The Supremes hit song "Stop in the Name of Love". Mark Gordon will have the"stuff"!

**"Stop In The Name Of Love"**

Chapter 1:

A black lady is praying in a Hotel Room, her name is Diana Ross and she prayers, "Lord please hear my prayer, my cousin Thomas Ross is mixed in with gangs in Los Angeles. I do not know if he is there of his own free will, but his mama called and she is sure he is on drugs please help him Lord!"

Jonathan Smith and Mark Gordon are driving through Los Angeles when Jonathan says, "Mark, we got our next assignment the Boss has decided to give you the stuff on this one. Mark this assignment is very dangerous. Be careful, Mark and pray often. The Boss wants you to go to this address, 1756 King Avenue. I'll meet you there on Sunday in 2 days and a night from now."

Jonathan disappears.

Mark pulls into the address Jonathan gave him about 9pm. A light is on, the door is open. It's It's The Mountain Top Missionary Baptist Church. As Mark walks in he is dressed in a Policeman's uniform the Boss just gave him. He hears a man wailing in the Sanctuary, crying out to God saying, "The kids, Lord! the kids, Lord! Oh sweet Jesus, the devil done got a hold of them."

Mark asks, "Excuse me, can I help?"

The man wailing who was a black Pastor, Pastor Rodney Brown says, "I was praying for the Lord to help. Drugs and violence got a hold of this community dragging our kids to the devil. Mothers weeping! Dads going out of their minds! Shootings! A little girl not four years old shot in the head and killed coming out of a candy store sucking on a lollipop and for what? Cause some deranged punks want some extra drug money. I don't know man! You come in here with your badge. I've tried, God knows I've tried preachin the Word of the Lord and they don't seem to listen. They don't care they have no love for nobody."

Mark answered, "You're right, Love Is the answer. I've been on the force for some time. The crooks never have love for those they hurt. But it all goes back to the home. Kids, these days, they are raised on entertainment. Many are missing a good father figure. Many mothers have to work two or three jobs to make ends meet. Kids don't see their mommas. If there's trouble they turn to gangs for protection."

The gangs in the neighborhood are the Turks made up of Hispanics and the Mawmaws made up of Blacks.

Just as Mark finished talking to Pastor Brown a car screeches outside and a rock with a note gets thrown into the Church window and a voice says, "Hey Preacher one of your members, Thomas Ross is being held hostage. Meet our demands or else!"

The car screeches away.

The Pastor picks up the rock and reads the note: "We are tired of you blacks in our neighborhood we got your boy, Thomas Ross and he is going to die in 36 hours unless you are out of this neighborhood for good!" Signed the Turks.

The Mawmaws welcomed Thomas Ross in their gang as long as he kept his friends at school buying their drugs. They gave him money so he could pay his sister, Wilma Ross' Hospital bill. Now the Mawmaws are bent on going to war with the Turks for taking Thomas.

The Turks are driving Thomas Ross to a hideout in the hills on a dark road.

THUNDER, LIGHTING

A man appears on the road it's Jonathan Smith.

One of the Turks opens fire on Jonathan Smith the bullets bounce off. The Turks are not going to stop! They speed up, they come right up to Jonathan and just about run him over, when Jonathan in one swoop with both fists hammers the car's hood to the ground flattening both front tires.

"Man!," One of the Turks says, "This fool Is for real."

Then the Turks with Thomas Ross, whose hands are tied behind his back, with the Turks pushing him fled like flies out of a garbage can, into the hills.

What will happen next?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop In The Name Of Love"

Chapter 2:

The Turks fled into the hills with Thomas Ross. Diana Ross and The Supremes are scheduled for a concert the next day, but Diana Ross is concerned for her cousin, Thomas. Diana Ross is restless and looks out her Hotel window praying for her cousin's safety.

Mark told Pastor Brown he would offer all the protection he could. The Boss arranged for the Police precinct to already have officer Mark Gordon on payroll. When Mark called in the incident other officers were right on it.

Jonathan had more of a difficult task. He must stop the Turks from farther harming Thomas Ross.

The Turks are in their hideout in the hills. Thomas is tied up scratched out in four different directions on a bed. His mouth is gagged. Julio Sanchez the ring leader is holding a knife to Thomas' throat. Julio says, "Hey punk! We're going to drive you blacks out of the neighborhood. See, we don't like you. To us, man you stink."

THUNDER, LIGHTING

Jonathan Smith appears.

Marko Hernandez, one of the gang members pulls a knife on Jonathan and says, "Hey fool, How'd you get in here? cause you ain't going to have no nose to poke around anymore."

Just when Marko is about to cut off Jonathan's nose, Jonathan with one hand grabs Marko's wrist of the hand he has the knife in and with the other hand Jonathan takes the knife out of Marko's hand, wads it up like a ball without getting cut and goes 'boop' with it off of Marko's forehead and says, "That's a No No" Then shoves Marko in a chair behind him.

Jonathan than turns to Julio and says, "My Boss said, 'let Thomas go'."

Julio responds, "Man just who is your Boss?"

Jonathan answers, "Your grandma used to tell you about Him."

Julio reacts, "Man, you bring your white self in here out of nowhere. Just who are you and what do you know about my grandma? She died when I was four."

Jonathan says, "I'm an Angel of God, Thomas and I are leaving."

Jonathan and Thomas fade out of the Turk's hideout. While Julio and Marko shoot at them Felix and Jose are standing watching with their mouth slightly open in amazement.

Felix says, "Man, We got God on our backs I want out. I'm leaving."

Julio says, "No Man, there ain't no God. That's a dumb magician's trick. Now, we're all going to finish what we started. The blacks are going to get out of our neighborhood starting with that Preacher Man Pastor Rodney Brown!"

While the Turks go to prepare to drive the blacks away though Thomas escapes the Turks for the moment he goes right back to his own gang the Mawmaws and tell them what the Turks did to him.

Jackson Willis, the ring leader of the Mawmaws embraces Thomas then turns to the others in the gang and says, "My brothers, brother Thomas was cruelly treated by our enemy the dirty Turks. They treat a brother like that and what should our response be?"

The Mawmaw gang yells in unison chanting, "RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!"

The path of the Mawmaws and the Turks meet in the middle of King Ave.

Julio holds Pastor Brown hostage while Marko randomly shoots up the neighborhood. Then the Mawmaws comes with knives, chains and guns. They beat, stab and shoot at the Turks.

Mark Gordon with the other Police command on a speaker, "We have you surrounded, release Pastor Brown, put your weapons down."

Julio yells, "NO! GO TO HADES, YOU PIGS!"

Mark sees the pain they are inflicting on Pastor Brown and remembers he has the STUFF, so he single handedly goes into the line of fire. The other Police Officers yell out, "Mark be careful, get out of there." Mark continues unharmed and takes Julio's hands off of Pastor Brown and hands Julio back his bullets and says, "This is a no,no!"

Now what?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Stop In The Name Of Love

Chapter 3:

Juilo says to Marko and the Turks after Mark Gordon gives him back his bullets, "Let's get out of here. Something weird is going down, man."

Pastor Brown is in shock and recovering from being choked by Julio's arm around his neck and says to Mark, "How did you get pass all them flying bullets?

Mark answers, ''By God, I am unharmed." Mark continues, "Where is Officer Andrews and Officer Bernard we left here for your protection?"

Pastor Brown says in tears and with trembling lips, "They died, Man they died. The Turks killed 'em. Just stabbed them right in the back like they were nothing. Where's the protection, where's the protection?"

Mark couldn't respond he choked a swallow down and went back to the squad car. Mark prays, "God, Boss, Maybe Jonathan can handle this but I can't Boss. I can't the hatred is so thick here I'm just a man, I'm human. My heart is breaking. I failed, Boss, I failed. I tried."

Just then a man dressed in 13th Century clothes pops into the squad car into the passenger seat next to Mark and says, "Let me introduce myself my name is Christopher Columbus. The Boss sent me here to assist you and Jonathan Smith."

Mark reacts, "You know Jonathan Smith? you say the Boss sent you?

Christopher responds, "Yes."

Then he changes his clothes to that of a Spanish Monk. Then Christopher says, 'Perhaps now the Turks will listen to me. Mark one thing I found out among most cultures Blacks as well as Hispanics show respect to the Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ. Let me try with the Turks now. Bye for now, Mark."

Christopher Columbus as a Spanish Monk fades away and goes to the city park where the Turks are in transit back to their hideout in the hills. Christopher Columbus is on the road the Turks are coming down, with his hand raised with a pinky and thumb inward with only the three long fingers pointing up. The Turks stop their car as they remember Jonathan Smith and the last time they didn't stop and they're running out of vehicles so they don't want to take a chance.

Christopher walks up to their car they roll the window down (they weren't going to show disrespect to a Spanish Monk) and Christopher says in spanish these words, "The Holy Virgin Mary has these words for you, 'Seek Jesus as Saviour, turn from your wicked ways, no more killing no more hate there is a Hell that burns with fire and brimstone and Christ is your answer to escape the fiery torment that awaits any who reject Him'."

Felix remembers the amazement he felt when Jonathan and Thomas faded away back out at the hideout and responds back to Christopher Columbus in spanish, "I believe, I believe."

Julio remembers his grandmother's voice as he she read him John 3:16. He could hear her voice now, "For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him should not perish but have everlasting life." Julio also says in spanish, ''I believe to. I believe and accept the Christ."

Marko looks at his gun and throws it down and says in spanish, "What a fool I've been! Man, I spilled blood like it was nothing."

Christopher quickly replies, "Even the Apostle Paul was a murderer, but God forgave him as well as He can you."

Marko answers, "Help me, Man. Get the blood off my hands! Get it off! Get it off!"

Marko then gets out of the car in haste without looking before he crosses the road a car unintentionally runs him over and kills him.

Marko screams, "I'm in Hell!" with his last breath.

Jose says, "I want Jesus as Saviour can you pray for me?"

Christopher Columbus prays for all of them and they are saved.

The Mawmaws, however, still feel there's a score to settle.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Saturday evening, overnight, Pastor Brown is at home in bed tossing and turning, restless. He has a dream, it's Sunday he's standing at the Pulpit. It's an empty Church. In walks a man, he didn't know it then but it's Jonathan Smith surrounded by the brightest light Pastor Brown has ever seen. The man sits in the third row to the Pastor's right but it's not just one man that sits in that pew, but it is just one man. Then out of nowhere a storm cloud with a funnel tail with lightning, thunder and heavy rain and darkness appears in the center of the Church Sanctuary. In the dream Pastor Brown rasises his Bible, as if to preach. Then amazingly the storm cloud breaks apart and turning into marble floating Valentine hearts. Suddenly the Church is filled with Blacks and Hispanics and they embrace as brothers and sisters in Christ. The pastor suddenly awakens. The alarm clock sounds and he gets out of bed and showers.

Meanwhile his wife is fixing him a delicious breakfast. The pastor throws on his bathrobe and sits down at the table with his wife. He asks the blessings and they eat their bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Pastor Brown says to his wife, looking concerned, "Honey, I had the weirdest dream."

Mrs. Brown puts her arm tenderly around her husband says, "What's wrong, Honey?"

He tells her the dream and she says, "It sounds like someone perhaps the Lord Himself is telling you that no matter what just preach the Word cause God has got this in His hands."

Pastor Brown smiles at his wife, kisses her and says, "I love you!"

She responds, "I know you do and I love you too. Now finish your breakfast. We can't have a starving Pastor."

He chuckles and finishes his breakfast.

The Pastor and his wife go to the Church. She sits at the organ preparing the hymns for the service. Pastor Brown is in his office straightening his tie and putting on his preaching robe. He takes a moment to pray then he goes to set his Bible on the Pulpit. When the same man he dreamed about which was Jonathan Smith walked in and sat down in the third pew to the Pastor's right the pastor turned to his wife and says, "That man was part of my dream."

The Pastor's wife responds, "Don't worry, Honey God got this."

Mark Gordon then walks in and sits down with Jonathan Smith. Mark asks Jonathan, "How's the assignment going?"

Jonathan answers, "Its about to have something wonderful happen."

The Church fills with its members. The Turks then walk in. The organ is playing.

Julio speaks, "Reverend, we are so sorry to be the way we were. We can never undo the harm we did. But, (Julio breaks down and weeps), but Jesus came into our hearts. We know we have blood on our hands and we repented. Marko didn't make it. It overwhelmed him and he accidentally got ran over and his last words were, he was in Hell. A man told us it's not to late in Christ. We'd like to worship here with you today, Pastor, if we may?"

Pastor Brown was overwhelmed but joyful, so he said, "Yes, you may."

So the Turks sat down. Bright and cheerful smiles filled the Church as they saw evidence of God's power.

The Mawmaws found out the Turks were in Pastor Brown's Church. They bust in with knives and chains and demand the Turks, "Get your ugly faces out of this Black Church and come outside cause we're going to finish the rumble we started."

Pastor Brown picks up his Bible and with Holy Ghost Authority says to the Mawmaws, "Sit down, put those chains and knives outside, this is the House of God and you will show respect! NOW!"

The fear of God struck the Mawmaws, and they did exactly what the Pastor said.

Pastor opens his Bible to 1 Corinthians 10-15 and preaches as he reads, "Wherefore let him that thinketh he standeth take heed lest he fall."

The Mawmaws and the Turks were convicted by the verse. Pastor Brown continues, "There hath no temptation - - whether it be drug dealing or drug using or hate - - taking you but such as is common to man - you can break free of any bondage you find yourself in -, but God is faithful. I asked someone the other day where's the protection? and he could not answer, but here is the protection is God. God sent someone to The Turks to deliver them from a wayward path and to proclaim the Gospel that saves. Jesus in our hearts is the protection against hate and violence - who will not suffer you to be tempted above that ye are able - my wife has been telling me all morning, 'God got this' - but will with the temptation also make a way of escape that you may be able to bear it - God gives us the strength for everything, Wherefore, my dearly beloved flee from idolatry. I speak as to wise men, judge ye what I say. Let us pray" (He prays). "Think my Brothers and Sisters."

A sister said, "Amen"

The Pastor continues, "In the name of Love, in the name of God, the hate must Stop! In the name of Love in the name of God the violence must Stop. In the name of Love, in the name of God the drug dealing and drug use most Stop. Think of the mothers whose hearts are breaking. Think of the fathers whose hearts are breaking. Think of the wives, of the husbands, think of the Pastors, teachers and coaches whose hearts are breaking because of drug, hate and violence. It must STOP. In the name of Love in the name of God."

A Brother in the congregation says, "Right on Preacher, Amen!"

At the close of the service many came to the alter, weeping over the hatred they showed. The Mawmaws and the Turks embraced as brothers and not as enemies. You could almost feel and see the love hovering in the Church. Just like the Valentine hearts in the Pastor's dream the night before.

After the service the Pastor had a meeting with Thomas Ross and offered him a position as Church maintenance which he took.

Thomas' sister recovered and Thomas felt like a responsible citizen working a real man's job and got more pleasure sweeping in the House of God then selling drugs on the streets.

Felix became a doctor and opened a neighborhood clinic.

Julio felt the call to be a priest and is now a Missionary to Kenya Africa.

Jackson became an assistant coach for the Chicago Bears.

Jose became an assistant Pastor to Pastor Brown and is in charge of the Spanish Ministry.

The other Mawmaws became business men respected in the neighborhood.

One Mawmaw, Louis Johnston became a State Senator.

In the name of Love, in the name of God isn't it worth stopping the hate and violence?

Jonathan and Mark went onto their next assignment to help people find the Highway To Heaven.

The End


End file.
